


Seriously?

by Driverpicksthemusic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Canon, Closeted Dean, Coming Out, Crush, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Cas, Realization, Secret Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, dean/cas - Freeform, pre destiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6993436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driverpicksthemusic/pseuds/Driverpicksthemusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had a little trouble realizing his feelings for Castiel, but they do eventually get together. I'm sorry, no smut just fluff and pining. I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Roadhouse Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic, I hope you like it! Unfinished, daily updates.
> 
> STARTS ON SECOND CHAPTER

* * *

  * Dean pulled into the Roadhouse parking lot to meet for Sams birthday party. He got him a few Barbie dolls referring to what he got him for Christmas as a kid. He invited Castiel, because he's family of course.  He wants Sam to have a great time, he deserves it.



Slow build Destiel, Dean discovers he's not completely straight. There's more than just a birthday at the Roadhouse.

STARTS ON SECOND CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts off a bit fast, but slows down.

Dean drives into the Roadhouse parking lot for Sams Birthday. He had to stop at the store to get a few Barbie dolls in reference to one of the Christmas's as kids. Everyone is here including Cas, of course, because he's family.

He walks in and sees Ellen tugging her daughter into a death grip, rolling his eyes he hears Bobby yell at him. "Come here boy!" Obeying Dean walks over and gives Bobby a hug.

"Have you heard about a case lately?" Dean asks.

"It's Sams Birthday, let's not talk about that now. Whatcha end up getting 'em this year?"

Holding up the bag filled with three Barbie dolls wearing bright pink and purple dresses he smiles. They all hear the door start to open and immediately Jo and Ellen's bickering is put to an end. Just as everyone yells, "SUPRISE" Dean realizes Cas isn't here.

He whispers to Bobby, "Is Cas here yet?"  
He went to go pick up the cake a while ago, I think he got lost. He shrugs his shoulders and goes to sit in the booth next Sam. The Roadhouse is closed today so no costumers were going to interrupt the party.

Sam had the biggest smile on his face, "Y-you didn't have to."

Of course Bobby and Ellen interrupted him, "You idgit we wanted to," Bobby said halfheartedly.

"You deserve it, now shut up and open some presents, while we wait for dinner and the cake." As if on cue Cas pops up with a cake in his hands, in his usual terrible trench coat and messy hair. Dean can't help but smile, he looks so flustered and a bit confused while looking at the cake in his hands.

"I think there might have been a mistake with the dessert, I quite possibly have picked the wrong one." As he said this his head tilted just as it always does when he's confused. His blue eyes just a bit smaller because to add on to the head tilt he squinted his eyes.

Deans face lights up in the presence of him, in a total heterosexual way of course. "Hey Cas!" He says while clapping him on the back, "glad you could make it."

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," he says without hesitation.

"Let me see the cake," Ellen says interrupting. Cas immediately hands the impatient women the dessert. When she opens it she bursts out laughing. Unable to communicate due to loss of breath, she hands the cake to Dean while trying to gain the ability talk. As soon as Dean reads it, and to everyone's amusement, he starts laughing hysterically. The cake reads:

CONGRATS ON WINNING "WHOS THE BIGGER LOSER"!!!

Even Cas starts to giggle as he sees everyone slowly coming undone in fits of laughter. After a while Ellen brings out dinner, "homemade burgers and fries!"  
Dean all but moans as he takes a bite of the burger.

"Want us to leave you two alone?" Sam says, which makes Jo giggle. Dean rolls his eyes and continues to eat his burger. They really are the best burgers, they even got Cas to eat some, which he ended up enjoying immensely.

After dinner they sat around and sang happy birthday to Sam which resulted in him smiling for about 15 minutes, they all said their congrats to Sam on his weight loss. Which left Cas being severely confused. "But he didn't lose any weight, and doesn't need to. What do you mean he won 'the biggest loser'?"

When they all had a few beers and a lot of food in them, they headed out to the Bobbys place. "Nice to see you tidied up the place?" Said Ellen sarcastically.

"You're lucky I cleaned up the couch for you," Bobby replies equally sarcastic.

Cas popped out for a bit leaving the rest of them to talk about things Sam did when he was younger. "Remember when you jumped off the roof because you thought you could fly?" says Dean laughing and think fondly of the memory.

"Of course, you had to put me on your handle bars and bring me to the hospital because I broke my arm."

"You two are the biggest idiots I've ever known," Jo says with a smile. "I will go and get a few more beers."

"I've got it." Says Dean getting up. As soon as he stands up, Cas pops in a few inches away from Dean. They both stare at each other. Were his eyes always this beautiful? Woah. Woah. Wait. What? Dean snaps out of his trance, clears his throat and says, "Cas, buddy, we talked about this, personal space?"

"My apologies." Cas steps back and goes to sit down on the recliner, while Dean goes to grab everyone a beer. In the meantime Jo talked Cas into drinking again.

In the kitchen Dean can hear Jo and Sam chanting, "CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!CHUG!" He rolls his eyes and opens the fridge to get a few beers out. It's totally fine to think that your best friends eyes are beautiful, and to think of them in a completely Hetero way. His eyes were the best shade of blue, it went perfect with his unintentionally messy dark hair. 'Hey. Woah. What are you doing Dean?' Why the hell are you thinking this, I mean it's not the first time, but still.' He can appreciate a guys looks without it having to mean anything.

Dean walks into the living room still silently scolding himself, Cas has drank 6 beers while he was gone. "Dear god, you are going to kill the guy," he says while rolling his eyes.

"Whatever Dean, you're just jealous because you can't do it," Sam says with a raised eyebrow, challenging Dean.

It works.

"What did you say? You don't think I can drink more beer than Cas?" He gestured towards the tipsy angel next to him. Because Dean already drank a few beers before Cas got here, they started evenly. Somehow they talked Cas into competing against Dean. Handing an open beer tk each of them, Sam yells, "START."

Because they explained the rules beforehand to Cas they both start downing the beers, holding eye contact. But the time they each reach about 13 beers they stop. Ellen had left, because she got tired and Jo said she would see her at home later. Bobby and Sam were getting tired as Jo got up to leave. Cas and Dean decided to stop because they were on the verge of puking.

Jo wished Sam a happy birthday again, gave everyone a hug and left. Bobby decided to go up to bed and Dean and Sam were going to crash on the couch. Because of Cas's drunkiness he stayed at Bobbys house, although he didn't require sleep he wanted to watch over Dean. And Sam of course. 


	3. Hungover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after, haha sucks for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically second chapter, although I says third.  
> ENJOY

The next day Dean woke up with his head pounding. Rubbing his temples he looks up. 

"Damnit Cas!" He says while jumping slightly, "I told you, it's just creepy."

Tilting his head he nods. "I don't understand why you refuse to look at the light, are you okay Dean?"

"Yea man, it's just a hangover. Haven't you had one?" Cas just shakes his head. "You're lucky, it's a living hell. Actually maybe worse than hell." At this Cas rolls his eyes. 

"Where's Sam?" Dean notices that the giant lump of the couch was gone. 

"He went out running." Dean giggles because it reminds him of what was on the cake last night. This just hurts his head more and he groans. Cas hands Dean 4 Ibprophen and a glass of water. "I read about it, it should help." He adds when Dean looks confused.

"I know that, I was just confused to how you knew it would help." He said while putting the medicine in his mouth and washing it down with the lukewarm water. Tired of resting on his forearm he sits up, and instantly regrets it. 

"Do you require assistance?" 

"I'm ok, thanks Cas," and he genuinely means it. After a while of Cas patiently waiting as Dean is rubbing his head Sam walks in. 

"You okay?" Sam asks, "You drank a lot last night." 

"No kidding, and unlike Cas over here I have the worst hangover. Can you get me some water please?"

"I've got it Dean," says Cas jumping in on any opprotunity to help Dean.

"Thanks Cas."

"Have you found a case?"

"I think so, in  Albuquerque. A few people have said they have expirienced some things. It doesn't really specify what kind of 'things'." He says adding air quotes.

"You think it's OUR kind of thing?" 

"I don't know, but we should check it out."

Cas comes back with a cold glass of water this time. He hands it to Dean while he thanks Cas quietly. He looks up just as he is handed the glass and looks into his eyes. He doesn't know how long this went on, but he snaps out of it when Sam asks if Cas wants to come join them in the case. 

Smiling, Cas agrees. 

___________________________

 

Sam ends up driving because Deans headache has not subsided. Before heading out to  Albuquerque they stop at a diner. They promised to bring Bobby something to eat, as well as Dean. 

Sam orders a salad with a quiet comment from Dean regarding the words rabbit food. Dean ends up getting a burger and giving half of it to Cas. His burger addiction has gone down significantly but he still enjoys them immensely. 

They bring Bobby back two burgers(one for later), say their goodbyes and they're off. This time with Dean in the drivers seat and Cas in the back. The phone rings and before Dean can answer Sam picks up the phone. "Hey Charlie! Than- yea we had a great time, I wish you would've come. N- it would've been better if you were there. Heading to Albuquerque, why? Really?! Ok see you there!" Dean looks at Sam thoroughly confused as well as Cas. "Charlie's in Albuquerque!" Says Sam enthusiastically.

Dean smiles, "How is she doing?"

"She's doing great, but uh Cas?"

"Yes Sam?"

"Could you maybe look after her until we get there?"

"Of course, I will see you when you get there. Goodbye Dean."

"See ya Cas," Dean said slightly disappointed he couldn't stay, they were having fun. Dean was teaching him the lyrics to some of his favorite songs, all while Sam sat and rolled his eyes at his brothers enthusiastic gestures. Dean sits quietly for a while.

"You okay man? Asks Sam. "You seem kind of upset."

"I'm ok," he says trying to reassure Sam, but he's not. He can't get that damn angel out of his head. He doesn't understand why thinking of him tiltkngn his head when Dean makes a reference to something makes him smile. Or why those damn blue eyes are something he can't help but stare at.

"You sure? If you need to talk I'm always here."

"Come one man, no chick flick moments." He says while raising his shoulders and making a disgusted face. "I promise I'm fine." LIES.

What the hell is wrong with me? It's Cas, it's fine to think of your friends eyes as pretty. Right? Nothing weird about that. And his jaw-line is perfect and those lips are so- WAIT. No, what the fuck? Where the hell did that come from?! Nope music. Volume. Higher.

They finally reach Albuquerque and meet up with Charlie and Castiel. As soon as she see the two she runs up and hugs them. "How you doin' bitches?!"

"We're good," says Sam with a small laugh. God, Dean has missed her.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"Nothing, I read about some weird things going on around here, that's all..." her voice fading a bit.

Deans face drops, "You're not here working on a case are you?" Charlie nods slightly. Cas just watches the whole interaction.

"So have you found anything about it?" Dean finally asks.

She clears her throat and takes her eyes away from Sams disappointed look, "Uh yea, a women about 30ish says she hears scratches on her walls, and has checked for rats or mice. Another women in her thirties said at any given time the temperature drops and she has called someone to fix her AC plenty of times. That's all I've heard so far, but I was going to check out another Vic a few miles away."

Cas just nods at this, apparently he had heard this information beforehand. 

Although Sam and Dean were still disappointed that Charlie was hunting, but grateful that she had some information. 

"That's good Charlie, are- are you going to join us?" Dean asked with a bit of hesitation. She broke into a smile.

"You act as if you had a choice."

"I like her, she reminds me of you Dean," said Castiel once they were all in Deans Impala. Dean blushed slightly.

"Uh thanks?" Dean said with a small smile. Charlie beamed at the compliment. 

Sam cleared his throat in attempt to make the tension to dissipate, "So where to Charlie?" 

"The address is 'Star Shadow Ave. 8156'." Dean nods acknowledging the directions.

Once they reach the semi-nice house the all get out of the car at almost the exact same time. Dean walks up to the door first.

After he knocks a women in her late thirties answers the door, "Hello Mrs....?"

"Ms. She corrects him, Ms. Bunch, but you can call me Laura." Dean nods.

"Ok, Laura, My brother and I are writing for the news paper, we were wondering if we could ask you some questions?" 

"Uh, yea, sure."

"Do you mind if the other two join us?" Laura just nods. 

"I am Dean and this is my brother Sam, the other two are Charlie and Castiel." Dean didn't think it would be fair if she got to call him Cas right away.

"Casteel?"

"You may call me Cas," he offers.

"You're very handsome  _Cas,_ ~~~~ ~~~~your girlfriend must be quite lucky." Deans face drops, and he's not entirely sure why. 'Girlfriend, does he have a girlfriend?'

'What does it matter if he has a girlfriend or not? It's not like I care.' Thought Dean. Why should he care it's not like they're dating. Because that would never happen. Because he's straight. Because Cas likes women. Because Dean doesnt have feelings for Cas. 

"I uh actually am not dating anyone," stutters Cas. Dean snaps out of his internal battle at this. Sam gives him a strange look, at this moment Dean realizes he must have made some sort of face.

"Ok so Ms. Bunch," Dean says going back to the original name, "can you give us any details or the 'strange activity' going around your house?"

She proceeds to tell them about the temperature dropping and hearing random noises at any given time. Her daughter even came up to Charlie and told her she's sees a boy behind her. 

"What do you mean a boy?" asks Cas. 

"It's Lucas, I play with him all the time." 

"It's her imaginary friend, it's been going on since we moved in, I think it's her way of coping with the move." At this Dean nods to Sam. 

"Thanks Ms. Bunch. That will be all."

"Before you leave," she winks, "Are you free on Friday Cas?" This leaves Cas a bit flustered. 

"Um yea, I uh I am," says Cas because of Sams encouraging look.

"Want to maybe get some dinner or something?"

"Oh um, sure?" Dean walks right out the door. 

'What was that?!' He thought to himself. ' All that happened was Cas agreeing to a date, no big deal.' He rubs his hands over his face and groans. 'What is wrong with me?' 

* * *

 


	4. Dean avoids questioning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Completed

Deans feet start carrying him to the nearest bar. As soon as he sits down he orders a scotch. He soon downs that trying to drown out his thoughts. 

He orders a beer this time, and another, and another, until he has a buzz. Although he still can't get the damn angel out of his head. Those blue eyes, his messy dark hair, his lips. Oh god his lips. He groans and rubs his hands in his hair.

"Rough day?"

Dean just nods. He has nothing to say, he doesn't know what to say. 

"Wanna talk about it?" Dean looks up and sees a beautiful bartender. He has no intention of even attempting to flirt with her. She walks away after a while. 

'I'm straight. I'm straight. I'm straaaaaight.' The alcohol started to mess with his head a bit. He doesn't know how much longer he stayed in the bar but he wakes up in the bed of some girl. 

Rubbing his eyes he gets up to get dressed. He's been through this routine too many times for it to be a hassle. He remembers he doesn't have a car to get back and hopes the motel isn't too far away. 

Thankfully the women who apparently left, left him a glass of water and medicine. He hears Cas's words in his head, "I read that it would help." He smiles fondly but it dissipates quickly. 

It turns out the motel wasn't to far away, only about a mile. When he reaches the motel he lays down on his bed immediately. It's only 8 so Sam is probably eating breakfast. 

A few hours later Sam nudges his shoulder, "You up man?" Dean groans. "I got you a burger."

Dean sits up, "Thanks."

"Why did you disappear yesterday?" 

"Nothing, I just felt like getting a drink, that's all." Clearly not buying it Sam raises his eyebrow. "It's nothing Sam, really."

"What's going on Dean?"

"I said I'm fine!" Cas pops in at this moment. Deans breath hitches. And his eyes go wide. He avoids his eyes. Sam notices and jumps in. He whispers something to Cas. At first Cas hesitates but he leaves with the sound of wings.

"What was that?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The thing with Cas, what was that?"

"Nothing, it was nothing. I still have a headache that's all."

Sam looks like he wants to continue the conversation but thankfully drops it. Dean lies back down exasperated. 

___________________________

 

"Hey Bobby"

"What d' you want?"

"Do you know anything about a boy named Lucas in Albuquerque we researched but we cant find anything."

"No, haven't heard anything 'bout it," Bobby says.

Dean walks into the other room.

"Hey Sam I talked to Cas, he was wondering if I knew what was up with Dean. Do you have any idea?"

"No when I asked him why he went off alone yesterday he just said he wanted a drink."

"I'm worried about 'em that's all, just keep an eye on 'em." Sam nods his head.

Dean walks out if the kitchen holding a beer, "You guys want one?"

After everyone has a beer in hand Bobby asked, "So what's going on in Albuquerque?"

"A few people have heard scratching and things, it's probably a quick salt and burn?" Dean answers, "We just need to know where this Lucas kid is buried."

"I'll read up on it."

"Hey Dean uh Charlie is supposed to meet us here, she'll be here soon." Dean pauses, he wants to avoid questioning but it's good to have Charlie around. "And uh Cas is uh coming to, he's actually zapping Charlie with him."

At the news Dean stops for a second and breathes out, "Oh oh okay cool." Trying to play it off he takes a drink of his beer. Sam makes eye contact with Bobby, Sam looks worried and Bobby just looks confused.

About an hour later Cas pops up with Charlie, apparently they've been hanging out a lot. "Hey Charlie, Cas," Sam says.

"Uh yea, hey guys," says Dean their presence interrupting his thoughts. "I'll go grab us a few beers."

"Thanks," they all say in unison.

Dean heads towards the kitchen and to the fridge. "No more beer!" He yells from inside the fridge.

"That's because you two idgits drank the last of mine the other day," Bobby yells back.

Dean walks out of the kitchen, "You two finished 'em you two get to go get some more." Cas nods his head.

"I can just go get them," Dean says trying to save himself. "Cas can stay here." Cas tries to cut in but Dean leaves before he can.

"What was that about?" Asks Charlie.

"No idea," Sam says with his eyebrows furrowed, trying to figure out what was going on.

Dean came back looking a little lighter. He smiled more and wasn't so uncomfortable. Dean even ended up talking to Cas.

"You seem better now, Dean."

"I was never...not better...?" Saying it as if he was trying to see if it made sense or not. Cas just looks at him for a moment before jumping into the conversation between Charlie and Sam.

The small look Cas gave him made his heart skip a beat. SHIT. Shit. Fuck. Shitshitshitshitshit. Dean gets up and goes into the bathroom to put water on his face. 'What the fuck was that? You must be sick or something.' He tells himself.

He comes back out the the living room, immediately conversation stopped, "What? A guy can't go to the bathroom without people looking at him like he's murdered 5 people?"

He sits down and observes the conversation between Cas and Charlie, they've gotten closer. He looks at Cas's dishoveled hair, and his scruff for a while. Then he moves to Cas's lips, that's when all he can hear are sounds. He can't make out the words he's saying, all he can think of is Cas's lips and how they're moving.

"Dean?"

Dean snaps up immediately, "Y-yea what? What?"

"You've been staring of into space for about 5 minutes, you ok?" Sam asks.

"I'm good, just thinking." That wasn't weird, right? It's not weird to like his hair and scruff and his lips. Not weird at all.

They resume conversation, "So Cas, are you going to go on that date with Laura," Charlie asks raising her eyebrows.

Dean who was drinking his beer, starts to cough. 

They all look at Dean, "I," cough, "I'm good, carry on. So uh are you Cas?" He was trying to sound as casual as possible, when no one looked at him funny he took it as a win.

"I'm not sure if I should, I didn't have any romantic feelings towards her." Dean has a silent victory.

"It seems like it may be fun though, I might enjoy it."

Deans face drops. "Oh, yea. Fun. Right." Sam looks at him and back at Cas.

"It will be! You guys could get to know each other maybe it would lead to something."

"That or you can say you went out on a date with a pretty hot chick," Charlie adds. Everyone laughs except Dean.

Cas looks over to him, "Are you sure you are okay, Dean?"

"I am fine, just tired that's all." LIEEEES.

It's believable enough so that they won't question him and further.

'What does it matter if Cas might go on the date? He'll have fun, she was really pretty. DAMNIT SHES BEAUTIFUL. Cas is going to date her and she's going to be the first one he loves or only one. Oh god what if he marries her?

What if- Woah. Um. Ok.' 'What was that? Cas isn't going to fall in love with her, he only just met her. Anyways he said he didn't have any romantic feelings towards her.' He thought, this slowed his heart rate down by just a bit.

He doesn't know why he cares anyways, it's not like HE likes Cas. Right? He could never like Cas, he's straight. Right? Even is he did it's not like Cas would ever return his feelings. Would he?

It doesn't matter, Dean doesn't care if Cas does or not.

'But what if he does?' Says a tiny voice in the back of his mind.

'Then it wouldn't matter,' he answers. The conversation about Cas's date doesn't seem to end. It's all about what he's gong to wear or where it's going to be.

Cas just seems nervous, none of it bothers him. He even seems a bit excited. Everyone thinks it's a wonderful thing, including Bobby, that Cas is going on a date.

Sometimes Dean will contribute to the conversation before it seems like something is bothering him. He will nod his head or say thing like, yea, no, maybe if, what if, and? He doesn't know why it's bothering him so much.


	5. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They solve the case easily, quick salt and burn, Dean realizes his feelings for Cas.
> 
>  
> 
> Cas's date tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it so far, please leave kudos! I'm going to continue writing. I know its slow on the Destiel, it's getting there.

Everyone was helping Cas get ready for his date tonight. Even Ellen seemed excited, apparently Jo filled her in on the details. 

"You're going to look so handsome," says Ellen who was trying to help pick out an outfit for Cas. 

Jo and Ellen seemed more into it than the boys were but they seemed to enjoy it a bit as well. All except for Dean. He couldn't find it in himself to be happy for Cas. 

He found himself thinking that Laura didn't deserve Cas and that he didn't think Cas would be happy with her. 

'What makes her so special anyways?' He thought. 'She's pretty yea, but what else does she have to offer?'

He hears Jo call out, "He's done!" They all looks up at Jo, who seems to be beaming at her work. Then their eyes move to Cas. 

"Wow, you look great Cas! You're going to do great tonight!" Says Sam.

"You look nice, boy," says Bobby smiling despite his usually moody demeanor. 

"She's a lucky girl," says Ellen.

Deans eyes are wide, Cas looks breathtaking. He has a button down white shirt, and jeans. The white makes his eyes pop out even more, and it contrasts with his dark hair. The jeans fit him perfectly. He's beautiful. 

Everyone is still showering the angel with compliments, "How are you getting there? You can't just pop in. You would have no way to get somewhere with her knowing you're an angel." 

"I think we are taking her car, she saw how I was in the car with the rest of you and assumed I didn't have one. She was correct."

"Maybe Dean can drive you, arrive in style." 

Dean looks away from Cas at the mention of his name. "Huh? What am I doing?" 

"Would you Dean?" Castiel ls gravely voice asks. 

"Oh! Uh yea, sure?" He answers his voice uneasy.

"Thank you, Dean."

"Well let's go then," says Dean clapping his hands and standing up. It takes a while for him to stop admiring the way Cas looks. 

'He really is beautiful. That's ok to think of him as that? Right?' 

They walk to the impala, Dean gets into the drivers seat while everyone wishes Cas good luck on his date.  "You ready?" Cas nods.

They drive to the suburban neighborhood, and to Laura's house. 

Dean looks over at Cas, "Good luck. Maybe uh you should unbutton the top of the shirt a bit." He says licking his lips.

"Okay," Cas reaches for his top button and works his way down one more.

"That should be good, good luck on your date." He waves Cas goodbye and waits for Laura to come out before he leaves. 

His face drops when Dean realizes he wishes he was the one on that date. 

Dean drives to the bunker to meet up with Sam, Charlie, and Jo. He can't shake the thought of him wanting to be on a date with Cas.

'I can't like Cas, I mean I'm straight. I've always been str-' a voice in his head cuts in, 'You sure about that?'

The four of them decide on going out to a bar, Dean agrees immediately. Alcohol will do wonders for him at the moment. 

They decide to walk to the bar a few blocks down, because they didn't know how long they were going to stay or how drunk they were going to get. 

With Jo and Sam on one side and Charlie and Dean on the other. They order 4 shots to start but ordered just beers after that. They did want to remember the night. All except for Dean.

He wanted to have no recollection of what he discovered about himself. He also didn't want the alcohol to get to his head to make him say things he'd rather keep quiet.

He tries to drown out his brains constant nagging about Cas being on a date. 'It shouldn't bother you.' He tells himself.

'You had to go and like the Angel. Go big or go home right Dean?' He internally rolls his eyes at himself. No matter how much alcohol Dean consumes he can't seem to get the thought of Cas's blue eyes on someone else, looking at her in an adoring way. 

He downs the rest of his beer and orders another. The rest of them already have a buzz so they don't pay much attention to Dean. They're to engrossed in their conversation on if Lord of the Rings is better than Harry Potter. Jo saying Lord of the Rings and Sam HP. Of course Charlie has said that  neither of them are better than the other.

Personally Dean thinks Lord of the Rings is better, but he doesn't want to cross Charlie when it comes to arguments about fantasy movies or shows. 

They eventually move onto Cas, and how he's doing with his date. Immediately Dean removes himself from the conversation trying to avoid the thought of Cas, which he's been doing good at for the past few hours. Trying to distance himself Dean starts to him Metallica, it calms him down.

It doesn't help much, "What does it matter anyways? It's not like she's any special." Dean spits this out as if it's venom.

"Hey, what's up your ass?" Asks Jo.

"What? Nothing, it's just that do you guys think it's going to last between them?"

"Maybe, and if it doesn't Cas can get laid."

"Oh yay, good for him," his words dripping with sarcasm.

He can't be happy for Cas when all he wants to do is be the one on the date with him.

"Geez it's like YOURE in love with him or something," although she's only kidding Dean pauses for second before he forces a fake laugh.

"Yea, haha. So funny," he tries to make it sound as convincing as possible.

'You're not in love with the guy. Yea I mean you always want to be with him and he makes you happy by just being there, and sure you can't get tired of him, I mean you always think and worry about him. But that's just because we're good friends, good friends act like that.' He stops himself from thinking about it any further.

The group of them stay for about another hour before leaving. It was around 3:30 in the morning so there was no traffic they could get home easily.

They walk inside, all drunk as hell they fall into the couch. Half of them start snoring the moment their head hits the pillow. Charlie moves around a bit before getting comfortable, and Dean takes another twenty minutes to fall asleep. He couldn't help but ponder the idea of him being in love with the blue eyed, trench coat covered, angel that was family to all of them.

______________________________

Sam decided that they should go out to see Laura and inform her things will be ok now. Dean thought it was completely unnecessary, he thought that she could figure it out herself.

They haven't heard from Cas since the night he left for his date, when they asked Laura how the date went or if she knew where he was she said she had no idea. And to Deans disappointment she described the date as, "amazing" and even sighed happily.

It takes all of Deans willpower not to gag. He really can't stand this women, he gives props to the kid for dealing with her 24/7.

After they receive the delightful information about the date, they leave the neighborhood. Dean is more than willing to get as far away from Laura.

Once they're in the car Dean sighs in relief. "What's up with you?"

"What? Nothing, I just don't like her much, that's all."

"Why?"

"She's an annoying typical suburban mom," Dean rolls his eyes as if this was the most obvious thing ever.

Sam seems to buy it so Dean turns on Bon Jovi, in no time he in drumming on the steering wheel and singing along to the lyrics. Sam laughs at his brother l, but he isnt necessarily fazed by it anymore. He even joins in on the chorus.

They have no where to stop because they don't have a case yet so they just head back to Bobbys. They're sure he will let them stay for a bit until they find something.

Bobby agrees to letting the boys stay, "As long as you two help out around here." They aren't entirely sure what they could help with but they agree nevertheless. 

Sam gets the extra bedroom a Dean gets the couch, Sam can't fit. The moose. Bobby has always been there for them and they are more than grateful for what he's done. 

They clean up his house a bit, well Sam mostly does. Deans mind is still preoccupied with the whole Cas thing. 

They don't have a case yet, so they're just going to hang out. They called up Charlie, Jo, and Ellen. Bobby made dinner so they all stayed together to talk for a bit.

"Hey guys, I called Cas. He should be here soon, is that okay?"

"Yea of course!" Charlie seems more ecstatic than everyone else. Deans worried that he won't be able to hide his newly discovered feelings for the angel from Cas or the rest of them. 

Hes not ready for any of them to find out, he doesn't know how they will react. Based on how he reacted he doesn't want to find out that they won't be ok with if. 

"Hello," he hears Cas's rough voice. Everyone greets him and makes room for him on the couch. 

Cas has become closer to everyone now. Immediately he started a conversation with Ellen, he enjoys her company because she's so important to the Winchester brothers. He will respect anyone if they treat Sam and Deam with respect. As long as they treat Castiel equally he will usually get along with them very well. 

This puts a smile on Deans face, he lines seeing Castiel enjoying himself so much, he looks like he finally feels apart of the family. Nike of them treat Cas any differently than they treat each other.

Dean starts talking to Jo, "So Dean, any girlfriend yet?" She says this with a smirk on her face. 

He hesitates for a second before answering, "No, no girlfriend." He wants to move on to another topic, but now that it's come up they won't let the opportunity to know more about Dean pass up. 

The younger Winchester is entirely uncomfortable with the subject and answers their questions as briefly as possible. 

"Oh yea I'm sure, the famous Dean Winchester isn't interested in anyone," says Charlie. 

Medan avoids her question because he doesn't think he will be able to play it off with Cas staring directly at him. 

Cas and him make eye contact, and it feels as if they are the only two in the room. This goes on until Bonby pulls him back into reality. 

"You with us boy?"

"Huh? Oh! Uh yea, I'm here. Sorry just spaced out a bit," no longer holding eye contact he tried to make it seem as if nothing had just happened. That his heart didn't just skip a beat, or that he wanted to push Cas into a wall and make out him, or that he wanted to be next to Cas and hold him. He wants him to know that Cas will always be family and that he means so much to all of them, especially Dean.

He has no idea what he would do if the quirky angel left. He doesn't want him to leave. 

Thankfully, the conversation has moved onto if penguins or flamingos are better. This leaves Dean to his thoughts, until he realizes he's out of beer and goes into the kitchen.


	6. How'd the date go?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas talks about his date, maybe finally Dean makes his move?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be working on it more later tonight. Hope you've enjoyed it so far! I'm glad you've read all the way here. Please leave kudos!

Dean returns from the kitchen at the exact same moment that Charlie asks about Cas's date.

He internally rolls his eyes, he doesn't give a damn how the date went. He just wished it didn't happen.

"I think it went well, she seemed to enjoy it."

"And what about you?" Asks Sam. Dean starts listening now.

"Like I've said before, I didn't have and romantic feelings towards her." Dean sighs in relief, he feels a kind of bad that he's glad the enjoyment of the date was single sided.

"It was still a nice experience, I took her to a restaurant and then we walked around at the park," Cas seems a bit proud that he made Laura have a good night. "I'm glad it made her happy, but I don't think I'm going to go out with her again."

Dean has to remind himself to celebrate later. 'It's not like you'll do anything about your feelings, why does it matter if he goes out with someone else?' He questioned himself. 'Well what if I do, do something about it?' 

Would he ever? Could he?

They eventually move on to Charlie, who apparently has been going around with some girl they don't know about. 

Charlie's eyes light up, "You guys don't get to meet her." Cas's smile grows bigger than it already was, it's even a bit of a a smirk.

"Do you know something Cas?" Dean asks.

"Maybe," this makes Dean beam, he's being sly. He so knows what's going on between Charlie and this mystery girl.

Charlie hits him in the arm, "You weren't supposed to tell them you know!" She's joking and laughs at Cas's attempt to be sneaky. 

Now that Jo was here the three of them were trying to either get the information out of Cas or Charlie. She seemed ok with telling them but now she enjoyed knowing something they didn't. It was fun for her to see them try to pry and find out who the girl was.

"Fine, do you really want to know?" The trio nod their heads.

"Her name is Emily."

"Oooooo Emiiiillllllyyy," Sam is the biggest 6 year old they all can't help but laugh. 

"Yes, Emily. She has Brown hair that goes down to her shoulders, greenish blue eyes, shes a nurse, and she is the sweetest person." She thinks fondly of the girl she ls dating, "I just hope it lasts."

"I'm sure it will, you're an amazing girl," says Jo. "Any girl would be lucky to have you, and if she doesn't that's her loss."

Charlie thanks her, "I'm glad you guys are so cool with the dating girls thing." 

"Well why not? My brother and I understand, boobs are great!" Says Sam.

Even Jo nods at this, "I'm straight but even I think boobs are great."

Dean laughs at her, but agrees nevertheless. They may be just fat bubbles on a women's chest but they are pretty great. 

But maybe a flat chest, and someone with scruff and messy dark hair. 'He's better than boobs,' thinks Dean. 

"How 'bout any of you? Are you losers dating anyone that we aren't aware of?" Charlie raises her eyebrow, "I know Jo just broke up with a guy so I'm sure she's not, but what about the two giants over there?"

"Nope, I'm single as hell. Have been for a while."

Dean is zoned out and wasn't really paying attention to the conversation, "What about you Dean. Is there a special someone?"

Deans head snaps up, "Huh? What? What's going on?"

"Ooooo, he has been distant these last few days, you seem to be just thinking, thinking about anyone is particular?" Damnit Jo and her observations.

"No!" He clears his throat, "I-I mean no." 

"LIES. Who is it Dean?" 

"No one, there's no one."

" Okay if you aren't dating anyone, is there someone you wish you were dating?"

Deans face gave it away, "There is!" 

"Give it up Dean, who is it?" They aren't going to let this go. At least that's what he thought.

"Hey if he doesn't want to tell us he doesn't have to. He possibly just doesn't have feelings for anyone." Dean could kiss him. Well hes wanted to for a while.

"Thanks Cas," he whispers to him.

"Of course, Dean," Cas's low voice so quiet gives Dean chills.

Dean wants nothing more than to kiss him, to finally hold him. If he wasn't such a chicken shit he might be able to make a move.

The most he can do is clap Cas on the back to show him he appreciates what he had done. He wishes he could sit close to Cas without being questioned about it, or to hold him, or to just kiss him goodbye.

But he can't, he knows he can't. No matter how much he wants to. It will never happen, Cas would never like him. He didn't even think he would like Cas.  
_________________________________

Charlie talked all of them into having a geek fest marathon. They watch LOTR and HP and GOT. They even watched a few old superhero movies, which left Charlie beaming. She seemed so excited that she had people to watch these with.

Dean sits next to Jo and doesn't really pay much attention to the T.V. He mainly watches Cas's face in amusement, he seems so fascinated.

After they finished the Harry Potter movies Cas says, "Those were my favorite, although the books were a bit better the movies ended up great. Except where was Peeves!?"

"No one knows," Dean is still giggling at Cas. He seems upset that the poltergeist wasn't apart of the movies.

"What's up with you Dean? You seem happy, it's weird," Sam says laughing.

"What a guy can't be happy?"

"That's not what I'm saying, it's just odd that's all. You're not all grumpy." This makes the rest of them giggle.

Dean rolls his eyes. He's not grumpy ALL the time. Right? Oh well. He's good now so it's fine. 

"You know I think we might need to cut down on the beer." This is the third time they ran out of beer in a week. "Starting tomorrow, who wants to go on a beer run?"

Cas volunteers to go, but thy all think hell get the wrong one. Dean offers to go with him. He thinks that it would be fun for just him and Cas to do something even if it was just a run to the store. 

"How about we just go to the bar a few blocks down?" Proposes Charlie, "I want to get out of the house anyways."

"You guys can go ahead I'm going to look for a case, I'm tired anyways," says Dean. He's lying but he doesn't want something to slip out about Cas. 

"I will stay with Dean and search for a case. So he isn't here alone," offers Cas.

"No man that's okay, you don't need to," although Dean hopes that Cas will stay with him. He could talk to him for hours. 

"I want to, Dean."

"Okay, bye guys! Have fun searching for work," Sam says sarcastically.

The three of them leave to the bar, muttering goodbyes. Dean looks out the window and sees them already engrossed into a conversation. Dean laughs a little himself before going to sit back down on the couch. 

"Are we going to look for a case Dean?" 

"Yes, in just a minute Star Wars is on."

"You always make references to this, can I join you? I've wanted to understand your jokes for a while now."

"Yea man come on, they're amazing," said Dean patting the couch. Cas sits down next to Dean, they are both facing the television. "Let me get us some popcorn, you can't watch a movie without popcorn."

Cas is about to cut in saying that you are able to do anything without the aid of the snack, but refrains himself. "Okay."

Dean smiles to himself on the way to the kitchen, he can't wait to show Cas Star Wars for the first time. He comes back to the living room with a bowl of popcorn. 

Bobby is out doing something with Ellen so it's just him and Cas. Dean presses play on the T.V and sits back on the couch. Cas mimicks him and lays back. 

Dean has the popcorn bowl in between them and goes to grab for some. At the same time Cas reaches for a piece. Their hands meet and without removing them they instantly look up at each other. Deans cheeks are tinted pink and Cas's head is tilted. 

They stare at each other analyzing their features. 

Out of no where the both start to move closer together until they can feel each other's breathe on their lips.

The door handle starts to jiggle quietly and the the door opens, immediately Cas and Dean shoot back and act as if nothing happened or that nothing was about to happen. 

_________________________________

DAMNIT. He had his chance, goddamnit Bobby. He loves he guy but COME ON. Amazing timing. Wonderful, just wonderful. It's the day after the almost kiss, and Cas and Dean have been avoiding eye contact. They mustve been good at acting nothing was happening because Bobby didn't seem to suspect anything.

Cas didn't said anything to Dean until about the middle of the day when he asked if when he goes to the diner to get food if he can bring him back a burger. 

Dean of course says yes. He left Bobbys house with orders from the three that stayed behind. 

He brings back two burgers for Cas and Bobby, and a salad for the giant man- rabbit. They all start to enjoy themselves a lot and most of the tension between him and Cas went away. 

"So, did you find a case?" Asks Sam. 

Dean and the Angel glance at each other before looking away. With a smile on his face Dean answers, "No, I uh actual ended up watching Star Wars with Cas."

Sam looks at him with disbelief, "What! You watched Star Wars with Cas for his FIRST TIME without me?!" He's only half kidding when he threatens to shove a fork up Deans ass.

"It's really quite enjoyable, although I was a bit confused with the character Yoda. He never talked in order and sometimes it wasn't easy to understand when he was trying to communicate with Luke."

Bobby laughs at the three boys, "They are pretty great movies, sorry I interrupted last night. You two both seemed to be enjoying it, you had the biggest smiles on your faces."

Dean blushes slightly, "Well they are great movies." He's a bit scared that Bobby might have seen. It was dark and he thinks Bobby was a little bit tipsy so he's pretty sure he's in the clear.

How would they react if they found spit about him? Would they be happy for Gina be support him, or would they disown him? 

He just needs to get over himself, since when is Dean Winchester too afraid to do something? He just needs more alone time with Cas.


	7. Finally, Damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kiss! Took them long enough.

Dean sits around the coffee table talking to Sam, Cas and Charlie, "I'm getting a beer, you guys want one?"

"I'm good, says Sam and Charlie is unison.

"No thank you, Dean."

He's planning to do something, he just doesn't know when or how.

He grabs the beers, closes the fridge and turns around. Cas is standing right in front of him, "Hello Dean"

"Uh hey Cas?" 

"I need to speak with you, it's in reference to the other night." Dean swallows hard but nods.

"Sure, uh what do you want to talk about?"

Cas jumps forward damn presses his lips to Deans, he stays still for a second before he realizes what's happening. He starts to kiss back, loving the feel of Cas's chapped lips on his, he runs his hands through Cas's jet black hair; which only messes it up further. Both of their tongues start exploring each other's mouths.

They continue kissing until it's impossible for them to hold their breath any longer. They both pull back, wide eyed searching for words. 

The staring contest that seemed to begin between them continued until Cas couldn't stand the silence anymore. "I learned that from the pizza man."

Dean immediately bursts out laughing at this. Their faces are still close together when he realizes that they've been in the kitchen for a very long time and Sam and Charlie would start to wonder where they were. 

"Please don't bring this up to them, not yet." Cas nods his head in a silent agreement. 

He grabs the beers that ended up on the counter and walks out of the kitchen, Dean hopes that the smile on his face doesn't give them away.

"Hey Cas, do you want to rematch a few movies today?" jokes Sam. 

"Okay, that sounds enjoyable. What would we be watching?" Cas seemed to enjoy the idea of watching movies with them, especially Charlie and Dean.

Dean because he just likes being with him and Charlie because she gets completely ecstatic.

"Harry Potter!" Charlie almost yells. Her smile reaches nearly to her ears.

"Okay," although they watched it last week it still seemed fun to watch them again, they were quite enjoyable.

It became a bit tiring to rewatch the goblet of fur and Cas fell asleep, as well as Dean. He wasn't so sure about Charlie or Sam though. Dean wasn't aware he fell asleep until he woke up hours later to see him almost holding Cas's hand and Charlie Charlie sleeping on Sams shoulder. 

He prays they didn't notice, Dean looks over to see Cas closing his eyes. Angels can't actually go to sleep but thy can meditate to something slow to sleeping. Cas is breathing softly and his hair is everywhere. Dean smiles to himself, if only he could see the eyes he loves so much. 

He wonders when he became so much of a girl, 'Oh well.' He thinks to himself.

He forces sleep upon himself and awaits the inevitable daylight to come. He hopes that when he wakes up he will see Cas's smile and hear his laugh he only saves for certain occasions.  
_________________________________

Dean wakes up to the sound of Cas's scream, he immediately runs to the kitchen. Cas is laying on the floor with two pieces of toast beside him.

"You didn't tell me they popped out," with Cas's shaking voice Dean felt bad for laughing.

Sam, who was also laughing hysterically, says," Sorry man, I thought you knew."

"I WAS NOT AWARE COOKED PIECES OF BREAD WOULD COME FLYING OUT," Cas's exasperated yell just makes them laugh harder. Charlie who had run in on this sarted dying. 

After a while Cas finds the humor in the situation and joins the giggles that were made. 

"So you idiots were capable of making breakfast?" Asks Charlie. Sam plasters a fake glare on his face and a gasp.

Dean didn't even realize that an entire meal was made, on the table sat eggs bacon toast and pancakes. His eyes go wide, "Hey thanks!" He seemed more enthusiastic about the food than he does with anything else. 

"Cas can you go get Bobby? He should be up by now," Sam asks.

"Of course."

Within a few minutes Bobby walk into the bacon scented kitchen and sits down. They all know not to speak with him until he has had at least two cups of coffee.

Cas, of course, knew and gave him the pot of coffe and a mug. He nods in thanks and pours the black beverage. 

They all sit down at the table with their plates filled, Dean of course sits next to Cas. On deans other side is Charlie and Sam is at the end with Bobby. 

Once Bobby could properly pronounce words he asked why they had made breakfast.

"We always have diner food, because we aren't hunting right now and actually are sleeping somewhere rather than a cheap motel we thought that it would be nice to have some good food."

Cas was nodding to Sam in agreement, even though he didn't require food he still ate to show he appreciated what Sam has done for them.

After they all had enjoyed their breakfast their bordom reached to a critical level. None of them had planned anything that day. 

Bobby called up Ellen and Jo to join them so the six of them just sat and did nothing. Dean thought that he would have to blow his brains out just for entertainment. 

After many chain yawn effects Charlie finally cleared her throat. This stops Cas's and Deans unspoken staring contest. 

"I win!" Yelled Dean.

"That was completely unfair, Charlie had gotten our attention I had to look away!" Yelled Cas halfheartedly.

Bobby rolls his eyes, "idgits."

"Is there nothing to do today? No hunting? No nothing?" Charlie seems as if she'd die in the next minute if she didn't do anything. 

"Nope." 

"I recommend me see a movie, I mean like a new one in the theater," suggests Cas.

"That actually sounds awesome!" Sam seemed ecstatic that they were FINALLY going to go something. 

They all agreed to go down to the theater a few miles away to watch a movie. "So who's going with who?" Dean asked.

"Well I can take Jo, Sam, and Bobby," offers Ellen. 

"Yea and I can take Charlie and Cas with me," says Dean. Charlie seemed way too excited to get to go into the impala again. 

"Sounds good, I'll follow you then Dean."

"Okay, see you there," Dean waves to the other three as he Cas and Charlie head out to Baby.

Charlie asks to go in front with Dean and after looking at Cas to see if he was okay to sit in the back he nods. 

The trio head to "Bolka Park Cinemas" ithe drive was a bit longer than expected but they made it on time to the movie. 

The six of them wait in line for the tickets, Sam and Charlie, and Bobby Ellen and Jo, were to engrossed in their conversations to pay attention to Dean and Cas. None of them had any idea how much Dean wanted to kiss Cas again. He hasn't since yesterday.

Once they all had their tickets they head to get popcorn and other snacks, "10 dollars for popcorn and a drink!" Bobby can't believe the prices. 

"I know! It's like they don't WANT people to come here."

They order their things and Sam pulls Dean to the side, "What's up with you? That cashier pretty much was flaunting herself and flirting with you. You didn't even seem to notice."

"Oh um, I guess I just didn't see it." Dean totally noticed how the cashier was twirling her hair and pretty much pushing her boobs in his face. 

"You alright man? Was Jo right, is there someone you're interested in?"

"What! N-no no one I'm interested in." It takes all of his will-power not to look at Cas. What's wrong with him? He usually lies so easily. 

He is terrified of Sammy finding out he's with Cas. Sam wants to continue the conversation but Ho pulls him only the theater before the movie starts. 

It's takes them awhile to find a row for all six of them but they manage. 

Cas and Dean sit next to each other, Charlie is on deans other side. Then it's Jo, Bobby, Sam, and then Ellen. 

Once the lights fade out dena checks to see if anyone is paying attention and he grabs Cas's hand reluctantly. Cas grabs it and squeezes back reassuring Dean.

He smiles to himself, proud that he was able to do this so close to his family. He was so paranoid that they would see he barley paid any attention to the movie. 

Apparently it was pretty great but Charlie was complaining that the book was better. He rolled her eyes at her. Everyone was trying to grab their things except Cas and Dean so they walk out. 

As soon as they close the door behind them Dean looks around to see if anyone is watching. When he sees that no one is he immediately crushes his lips onto Castiels. 

He starts kissing back as soon as deans lips touch his. The kiss only lasts for about three second but it makes deans entire day. 

Soon the rest of them join the two and they head back home. This time with Cas in the front and Charlie in the back. Dean can't stop smiling the rest of the way home. Cas seemed to be proud that he made the older Winchester happy.

It's 8:30 by the time they reach Bobbys house and they are all complete tired. Ellen drove home with Jo but the rest of them stayed. 

"I like you guys staying here and all, but if you are. By some more damn food if youre going to eat it all."

"Okay Bobby, we will run out tomorrow."

Sam goes to lay down in the other from while Cas and Dean sat together watching Dr. Sexy MD. "I don't understand your enjoyment of watching this show. It's completely irrational."

"That's the point, it's dramatic and it's about things that will never happen in our reality, unless an archangel does it again," Dean half jokes. 

Cas rolls his eyes at Dean and moves a bit closer to him. Dean notices and turns his head to him. "Im comfused Dean."

"About?"

"About us."

"Why are you confused about us? Is everything ok Cas?"

"Yes I'm fine Dean, I was meaning to ask you. What are we?"

"What are we?"

"Yes, are we dating?"

"Do you want to be?" Dean is hopin for a yes but he can never be sure of the Angels answers.

"Of course," Dean almost sighs in relief, is read he leans over and kisses the angel square on the mouth. 

"Well then, Cas would you like to go out with me?" Dean has a cheesy smile on his face, and Cas is suprised his face isn't splitting in half.

"Yes Dean, I will." It's Cas's turn to kiss Dean. He responds eagerly. Dean can't believe that he's kissing Cas, a freakin angel! A blue-eyed, black-haired, Angel nerd. He wouldn't have it any other way.

They fall asleep with Cas's head on Deans shoulder.

Sam bursts out laughing when he walks out to see Dean and Cas literally curled up next to each other. Dean opens his eyes wide.

He scrambles away from Cas as soon as he realizes what's going on. "I'm never going to let you forget this."

"Damnit Sammy! Would you just let it go? Please?"

"Woah a please, this is good. Hey Charlie!" Sam calls out for the red head. Apparently she was still asleep so she almost smacked Sam for disturbing her. That is, until she hears what had happened. 

"Oh. My God," her face dropped but then she smiled and started laughing. 

"It's not like it was on purpose, we both just drifted off," Dean is trying to cover it up as much as possible. He knows it wasn't because he kissed Cas goodnight and Cas laid his head on Deans shoulder. 

"Yea sure whatever, do you want breakfast?" Sam is still laughing once he walks into the kitchen.

"Not hungry," he looks over to see Cas who has long since been sitting up and blushing. Dean winked at him before following Sam. 

"I'll probably get something at the diner later."

"That sounds good, I'll join you and we can wait for Bobby to wake up," Sam was planning to tease Dean some more about the strange sleeping arrangment later.

Dean dreaded Sam telling Bonny about it, he doesn't feel like lying to him too. He isn't ready for them to find out about them.

When he starts to get hungry Bobby still isn't awkae so the four of them decide to just go get food and bring some back for Bobby. Thankfully a pancake and syrup scented Diner was a few blocks away. Though that's almost never what they order, the smell still gives them a sense of comfort. 

Dean of course gets a burger and fries while Sam gets a tofu salad. Cas eats some fires off of Deans plate, "You're lucky somehow Cas, he never shares his food once it's his."

Dean rolls his eyes at him, and Cas just laughs and grabs another fry. 

Once they are fed they grab some food for Bobby to go, and head to the car. Of course Dean was driving, Sam in the front seat, and Cas in the back smiling at Dean when they make eye contact in the rear-view mirror. 

Sam doesn't even notice the glances they share, and how his face lights up when Cas laughs, or when he smiles, or when he's just Cas. 

He wishes he could just grab his hand and hold it while they walk or kiss him on the cheek. But no. He can't. Deans never acted this way about anyone, ever. He hopes Cas knows how much he means to him. If not he doesn't know how to show he appreciates it. He wouldn't know how to say it. 

He smiles at Cas and continues to sing along to Led Zeppelin. 

After Bobby has had his food, and his two cups of coffee Sam tells him the story of what he found this morning. 

"What are you? It's like you're in a cheesy chick flick," teases Bobby.

To Dean, that's exactly what it feels like, a long, tacky, love story with too many lovey dovey moments. Strangely enough it doesn't make him want to vomit like it has in his last expiriences.


	8. Honey, Lavender, and Bodywash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas encounter some difficulties in keeping their relationship a secret. How do they make sure it doesn't spread to the rest of the group?

Dean couldn't be happier with Cas, well that's not completely true. He wishes he didn't have to hide it from everyone. It's becoming more difficult to keep their relationship a secret.

He almost kissed Cas goodbye the other day, and had to play it off as if he was whispering to Cas about a joke about Sam. The downside is that Sam kept bothering him about what he said. He had to say that he made a comment on how he could be in a Loreal commerical. That resulted in a classic Winchester bitch face.

He's been spending more time with the Angel and he's afraid that they will start to suspect something. He can't let them know, he's even had nightmares about if they found out and then disowning him.

He had to remind himself that they won't find out, even if they did they would accept him. Right?

He's lost in thought, and his breathing started picking up from panic. "Dude, you okay?" Sam looks at him in the most concern he had ever seen on a grown man.

"Yea I'm good, why?" He has to start calming himself and control his breathing.

"You seem jittery, are you sure you're fine?"

"Yes, I'm fine," he put more emphasis on it than before so Sammy would back off. He just nods his head in confirmation. Dean lets out a breathe in relief. At least Sam has the decency the let it go.

Cas puts a hand on his back to steady him when the human giant looks away. He reassured him that he's ok, and when Cas tilts his head he nods again. "I'm ok, I will explain later."

"Hey do you guys want to go the Roadhouse?" Both Cas and Dean nod and they start heading out to the impala.

Sam walks out first and Dean is getting his shoes on while Cas waits for him. "I'm just scared he'll find out somehow, what will he do when he does?"

"It's going to be okay, Dean. I promise, Sam is the most accepting person we know. You know that."

"I guess," just to give himself a little bit more comfort, he gets up and kisses Cas. He kisses back with more passion, until they are making out.

Dean pretty much has his tongue near Cas's tonsils when they hear a small, "oh my god." They break apart immediately.

"You-you're- I mean- girls-angel-what?" They forgot about Charlie! How did they forget about Charlie!

Deans eyes are wide and scared and Cas a freakin angel of the lord looks terrified. "What was that? You were kissing!"

"I am aware of that," Cas murmurs.

Charlie looks at them both is disbelief. "You're like the straightest guy I know! Is this why you've been distracted? And the reason you've been giddy like a school girl." She spits all of this out without giving them time to explain themselves.

"Maybe," Dean refused to give a straight answer.

"I'm making you tell me all about this later, I assume you want this to be a secret-" well duh. "-you're still in the closet and I don't think Sam suspects that his brother isn't completely Hetero." Dean feels like hugging her, he knows he can trust her with the secret.

"Please don't tell Sammy, but we have to go before he wonders where we are, we are heading to the Roadhouse, want to join?"

"Sure and although I'm not talking about it or giving it away now it doesn't mean I won't bug you about it later," she looks over to Dean, "I have A LOT of questions for you."

He just nods his head and walks out the door with Cas and The red-headed she-devil behind him.

"What took you so long, it's been almost ten minutes!" Charlie raises an eyebrow at the two that Dean pretends he didn't see.

"I couldn't find my shoes!"

"Whatever Jerk."

"Bitch," Dean responds automatically. It's brings a smile to his face, but he can't seem to stop creating scenarios in his head.

Charlie and Cas are in the back and Sam and Dean were in the front. The two in the back talked non stop while Sam tried to not interrupt Dean while he was singing "Heat of the Moment" and laughing at Sam.

"This is SO not funny," Samss face is pure anger.

"Oh come on Sammy, you love Aisa," Dean laughs harder at Sams deepening rage.

"You're intolerable."

"Thank you," Cas starts laughing at the Winchesters bickering. Dean looks at him through the mirror and smiles at him and winks.

Dean looks over to Charlie to make sure she didn't see, and thankfully she was to engrossed in the conversation with Cas that she didn't see when he glanced over to Dean.

He hopes that they can keep this only known between the three of them. Of course they had to go and make out, he internally rolls his eyes at their stupidity.

Since Jo and Ellen finally headed back to the Roadhouse instead of staying at the motel, it took them almost a day to get there.

When they did the four of them were exhausted. Ellen told them they could crash in the back where a few makeshift beds were, which they gratefully accepted. All except Cas of course. He wanted to look over Dean but he didn't want to hear anything from Charlie.

So he helps Ellen clean up tables, he hasn't tuned into angel radio in a while either and checks.

It's silent so he just goes back to assisting her. Jo is waiting tables for the people passing through, so Cas hasn't talked to her much, except when he's bringing beers to the tables. It took Ellen a while to trust the Angel to being glass cups somewhere. He's dropped two but is strangely proud of himself for not dropping more.

He might be something close to a biblical soldier but he's pretty clumsy. Despite being trusted with many weapons, glass kitchenware should not be something he holds. He can't help it.

While he's helping Ellen he starts to think of green grass eyes, and dirty blonde hair. The thought of Deans lips against his. "Hey! Daydreamer!"

Cas snapped out of his thoughts and paid attention to the costumer hollering at him. "Are you in need of assistance?"

The man was a little shorter than Sam and had brown hair and eyes. Cas had to admit he was attractive. He had to be atleast 33. The man called Cas over, "I wanted to get the most beautiful persons number tonight, do you think you could help me out with that?"

Cas politely says, "Um, I'm sorry. I'm not really interested, I'm just helping out with the costumers."

"Come on, just talk for a second. I think you might enjoy me a little." The man is raising his eyebrows at him and pats the chair next to him.

"No really, I can't."

"Why? You dating anyone?"

"No! I-I mean, no I'm not, but I really, I'm not interested."

"Well then, I'm Mathew, come sit with me."

"I don't want to," Cas is trying to put as much emphasis on it as he can but he just doesn't get it.

At this moment Mathew gets up from his chair and grabs Cas and shoves him into his lap. Dean walks out from the back and sees Cas pushing the man away but he isn't budging.

Rage bubbles up inside of him and he walks over to the man. He makes eye contact with him and he decided to shove his lips against Cas's.

"Get OFF of him!" Dean practically yells at this man. "Can't you see he's shoving you off! He's NOT interested in you, so fuck off!" Deans pissed.

Cas looks at Dean, he's hopeful that the man will let him go. He doesn't he just grabs him tighter, which makes Cas squirm.

Dean shoves the man, which moves Cas a bit but allows him to get off of the guy.

"What's it to you!?" TE man risky slat at him.

"He clearly WASNT INTERESTED! But being the perv you are you wouldn't let him go!" Cas would normally be perfectly capable of getting out of the mans grip but he frightened him.

Ellen walks out from behind the bar when she hears the yelling, "He never said anything! He could have enjoyed it and you're just jealous that I'm the one holding him instead of you!"

Dean was ready to hit the guy square in the face until Ellen pulled him back.

"Calm down boy! You get any angrier and steam will come out your ears!" Dean doesn't his eyes of the guy who was harassing Cas. "What's going on?"

"He uh kissed me, and I didn't want to. And uh he pushed me onto his lap," Ellen stared at the guy in disbelief.

"Get out, you get out and don't you think that you'll EVER come back!" Anger grew in her voice with every word.

Dean still hasn't said anything but he's fuming, even Cas looks a bit scared of Dean. Sam and Charlie had walked out while Ellen was scolding the man, and immediately came over to them.

Jo explained what had happened and both of their faces dropped. Although only Charlie understood the situation fully. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Cas, so she went to comfort him.

Dean hasn't moved from his spot, "She told you to get out," his voice was dangerously low and his glare could shoot daggers.

The man walks out carefully avoiding the protective family, Dean eyes him the entire way. How dare that dumbass force Cas to do ANYTHING especially that. Before he walks out he turns and says, "See you later beautiful," and winks. Ellen and Sam had to hold Dean back so he didn't go into the parking lot and beat him.

As soon as he can comprehend thoughts other than murder he turns to Cas to make sure he's okay. Dean doesn't even say a word and Cas gives him a nod. They will talk later.

"Thank you Dean, and Ellen."

"Don't thank me, I'm not the one who made the guy run off like a scared puppy." Cas has a small smile at that.

"Are you okay Cas I can't believe that jerk did that to you! You are more than strong enough to beat his ass, why didn't you?"

Cas hesitated he didn't want to admit he was frightened by Mathew, "I was scared he would do something else if I did something about it, I couldn't do much when he kissed me, he grabbed me and held me so I couldn't move."

Dean tried not to walk over to Cas and kiss him and clean every spot that douche touched. He feels terrible for Cas, he doesn't even know what to do.

"I'm so sorry Cas, I didn't come out sooner. I should have been out there to help,"

Sam grabs Deans shoulder trying to say that, 'he didn't know' but he should've.

"Dean, you were asleep, you were there that's all that matters." Cas means it too. He wishes he could give Dean a little more comfort about it than this at the moment but it will have to do for now.

They all sit down at a booth and Cas tells them the whole story, Dean has to force himself not to do anything at the moment. Charlie keeps glancing at him to check that he isn't going to randomly combust. She, of course, didn't say anything about their relationship but Dean was still afraid it might slip out.

After they all calmed down especially Dean and Cas they went to do some things around the bar.

Sam pulled Dean aside, "What made you flip out like that man? I understand why you would get mad, Cas is like a brother to us-" Dean laughs inwardly because no way in hell is Cas like a brother to him. That would be kind of gross. "-but why did you get Cas's 'I'm going to smite you where you stand' look?"

"He was doing that to Cas, I couldn't just not do anything. I had to show him that he's a pervert and shouldn't do it to anyone." That was partly true, but he left out the part about him shoving his tongue down his throat and now that should be Deans job.

Sam seemed to accept the answer and walks off to go help Ellen clean the Bar. Dean now had the opprotunity to go talk to Cas alone.

"Hey, where's Cas?"

"I think he went to the back towards the phone," Ellen doesn't even look up when she points to the back of the Bar thats hidden behind a pillar. He walks over to Cas who is just standing their examining the wood.

"Hey, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't stop it any sooner."

"Dean, I told you it's ok, you helped and I couldn't be happier that you did. I washed my mouth out though." A smile appears on Deans face when he hears this. Dean checks to see if anyone is looking and kisses Cas, only for a few seconds though.

He doesn't want another Charlie incident. It's makes his night a whole lot better now that he knows Cas is safe and that it won't happen again.

"I promise I won't let that happen again."

"I am an angel of the lord, even if there is a next time and I can't handle it by myself you're the first person I will get."

"Good," he misses Cas on the cheek. He has no idea when he became like this. Dean blames it on the Angel.

"We should go help them."

"Okay."

"I'm going to close up for the day!" Ellen yells. A few people who were in there looked disappointed but walked out. It was only 9:00 so they still had some time on their hands.

"Are you boys going to stay here tonight?"

"No I'm pretty sure they need to head to a photo shoot," Jo cut in. Both of the brothers rolled their eyes.

"We don't want to be in the way, we are just going to check into a motel." Dean agrees he also thinks that, the giant doesn't want to sleep in a bed where half of his legs are off again. But he keeps that to himself.

"Yea we will see you tomorrow, bye guys."

Charlie, who decided to stay, yells, "See ya bitches," as they walk out the door. Sam laughs and shakes his head.

Cas said he wanted to help out with Ellen a little more but he would pop in later. Dean was a bit disappointed that the tench coated angel couldn't join them. But he was fine, they were going too see each other later anyways.

Once the two of them were in the Impala Sam asks again about what had happened earlier, "You okay now Dean?"

"I'm FINE Sam, I was just trying to get the guy to leave Cas alone that's it." Dean wishes he would hair let it go, he doesn't want to explain himself any further.

Sam looks like he wants to continue but he holds his tongue. Deans driving of course and he seats his hand when he tried to change the station. "Remember Sammy driver picks the music, shot gun shuts his cakehole." Sam just rolls his eyes.

They pull up to a motel after almost half of a classic rock album. The rooms smelled of mildew and sex. It's would be intolerable if he wasn't so used to it. The sunk in beds gave them a sense of home. They never were able to get used to a home but they would end up staying in a certain hotel room for maybe months. Motels became a sort of safe place for the Wknchesters.

Now that they're used to being at Bobbys and being with everyone it feels empty and cold. He wishes Cas were here so that it wouldn't be so bad. As if on cue Cas pops up with the sound of fluttering wings.

A relived smile is plastered across his face. Sam is in the bathroom so he gives Cas a quick kiss and grabs his hand. "I'm glad you're here."

Cas tilts his head, "we saw each other not that long ago."

"Everything just seems empty when you aren't there." Cas grabs Dean hugs him. At first it a bit awkward, they never hugged that often but it gave comfort to him. They hear the door handle unlock and they back away.

"Hey Cas! Are you staying here tonight?"

"If that's alright with you."

"Of course! But um are you going to May downs at all or are you just going to 'watch over'?"

"I was going to sit for a bit and look after you two, is that okay?"

"Yea man, it's still a bit creepy but that's fine. There's a chair over there or a small couch on that side." Sam points to the love seat at the opposite side of the room.

"Thank you, are you going to bed now?" It was 10:00.

"Yea I am, I'm beat."

"Okay goodnight," Deans head had been bobbing between the two as they conversation continued.

Dean lays down at the same time Sam does but it takes him awhile to go to sleep. Sam of course falls asleep first so Dean started having a quiet conversation with Cas.

"Are you going to do your meditating thing tonight?" Dean whispers.

"Maybe, I'm not sure. It's not entirely comfortable on this sofa," Cas wasn't complaining, just simply stating a fact.

"Want to come lay with me?" Dean knows they won't do anything because 1. Sam is right there and 2. They aren't ready for that, well Dean isn't.

"Are you sure?" Cas looks hopeful.

"Yea I'm sure, one of us just has to get up before Sam does tomorrow.

"Okay." Cas crawls in the bed beside Dean. They're faces are only a few inches apart, Dean can feel Cas's breathe heating up the slave between them. Frankly he doesn't care.

Goodnight Cas, he leans over just a bit and pecks him on the lips. He's becoming more comfortable with this whole dating Cas thing. He is even a bit more comfortable with being more 'lovey dovey' he's just glad it's with Cas and not anyone else.

"Goodnight Dean." They both close their eyes and drift off.

_________________________________

Dean wakes up when the bed starts to move, Cas is getting up. He looks over to clock at the side of the bed, it's reads 5:00 am.

"Goodmorning Cas," Dean whispers trying not to wake up his brother who is only a few feet away from them.

"Good morning Dean," Cas leans over and kisses Dean on the forehead before getting up. "I have to go right now, but I will be back sometime later."

"Okay, I will see you in a few, bye Cas." He's on his forearm and Castiel doesn't want him to get up so he leans in again and Dean kisses him softly.

When Cas pops out he looks over to Sam who is still sleeping undisturbed. He sighs and falls back asleep.

It's 8:00 am by the time Dean wakes up again, yawning he gets up to get some coffee. Sams not in his bed so he assumes that he is in the bathroom or out somewhere.

Sure enough there's a note on the small table saying that he went out for a while and that one of his old friends called him up and he will be back some time later. While he's sipping his coffee he decided to call Charlie over, he'd explain everything to her now just to get it over with. With Sam gone they didn't have to worry about someone interrupting their conversation.

"Hey Charlie," he said after a few rings, "want to come over?"

"Is this so you can explain to me your love affair with a certain angel?" He can practically hear her eyebrow being raised. "I'll be there in half an hour I still have to get ready." Her voice did seem a bit gravelly, she probable had just woken up.

"Okay, see you soon," he hung up.

He drinks the rest of the coffee and goes to turn on the TV. As soon as he sees Dr. Sexy MD he leans back against the couch and relaxes.

It's about twenty minutes later he gets a call from Charlie, "I don't know what motel you're at or your room number dickwad."

Dean tells her with amusement, "Thank you, I will be there in about 15 minutes." Then she hangs up.

He looks around to see if he had to clean up anything, the only thing he notices is his bed is still unmade. He gets up to go make it and tries to duplicate how Sams looked.

He grabs the pillow prepared to throw it on the ground when he smell something familiar, something like a mixture of honey and a dull smell of lavender and body wash. It smells like pure Cas. He feels like he's being creepy but he smells the pillow one more time, then puts it on the floor.

It takes him 10 minutes to make the bed, he keeps doing it and undoing it. It doesn't looks right to him so he tries over and over to make an exact copy of the bed next to his.

He's about to sit back down when he hears a hello, he immediately turns around expecting Charlie, despite the non-feminine voice.

Cas is standing by the small table when he appears. His trench coat is a bit dirty but other than that he looks as he always does. Dean walks over to him and asks, "Hey Cas, what are you doing here?" He's not trying to be rude he's just curious.

"I wanted to stop by, I realized Sam wasn't here and I needed to see you."

"Is everything alright Cas," he was worried that Cas wasn't okay.

"I think so, but I keep getting this feeling and it's very unpleasant." He looks at his arms as if it said what was wrong with him.

"Cas man, you're kind of scaring me. What's going on?"

"It's this feeling of needing something like its pulling me towards something, it only goes away when I'm with you, he says this with confusion lacking his voice.

Dean laughs out loud at this, "Dude, you miss me?" Although he finds it amusing the Angel doesn't know what this feeling meant it makes Dean warm inside.

"I suppose, I like being around you Dean. You make everything seem better than it actually is. Which I don't understand."

"Well, I like being around you to Cas," he pulls him into an embrace. They only hug for a few seconds until they pull back just enough for their foreheads to be touching. Dean closes the space between them and kisses Cas softly. It's a sweet kiss but has too much emotion in it to be pointless.

They keep kissing each other slowly until they hear a person squeal behind them. "Son of a bitch," Dean throws his head back as to say, 'seriously, again?'

They untangle themselves from the embrace and greet Charlie. "You need a bell," Dean half jokes.

She rolls her eyes, "or maybe you shouldn't be making out when you're expecting company."

"We weren't making out," Cas says easily with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.dean looks over to Cas and smiles, not just a small smile but one that reached his eyes and lit up his face. "Ok, time to explain Winchester," she sits down on Sams bed and is followed by Dean and Cas who sit on the bed opposite to her.

"What do you want to know," he's already regretting the decision to let Charlie know what's happened. He supposes it's better than the rest of his family finding out. She hesitates,

"Dean," she turns to him, "how did you um know you liked the Angel over here."

He clears his throat and looks at Cas who seems to also want to know the answer. "Well uh I guess I uh already knew but, I can to terms with it when I um. When I uh." He's entirely uncomfortable with the situation and want s to avoid it completely. Charlie sits there waiting and Cas puts a comforting hand on Deans back.

He takes a deep breathe and pushes it all out at once, "Whenicouldntstopthinkingabouthislioshishairhisjawlinejusthim." Charlie processes what he said for a second until she understood what he said, but Castiel understood every word of it.

He leans over and gives Dean a chaste kiss. Charlie smiles wide and adores the way the couple are. "I wish Emily and I were like this," she sighs. "Well that was adorable, Cas the same question for you."

"I always knew." Dean looks at him with surprise. "Dean is one of the best people I have ever met, his souls is bright, he is always there for his family, or for anyone who needs him, he's amazing." Dean looks at Castiel like he's the center of his life. When Dean finally snaps out of it, it's because Charlie is asking another question.

She seems a bit uncomfortable when asking it, "So have you guys...you know?"

"What! Charlie, that is none of your business!"

"So you have?" Asks Charlie who's raising her eyebrows.

"We haven't had sex," says Cas smoothly. It doesn't bother him in the slightest bit Dean is visually squirming. He wants to just move on from this.

"Okay, next question. When did you guys become a couple?"

They both look at each other, "About a month ago." Says Dean.

"And I only found out now! How have I not realized?! How did you hide it this long?" Charlie looks like she doesn't believe what she just heard.

"I don't know, it's been pretty hard to hide it. We haven't need the best at it," says Dean hinting at what Charlie had caught them doing.

"You've been doing good to my standards I knew there was something you weren't telling me Dean but I had no idea you were a closeted Mulit-dimensional-wavelength-sexual." Dean laughs at this, and Cas even chuckles a little.

"Are we done with this interrogation?" "One more, when was the first time you kissed?"

"Um well, we almost did when you guys went out to the bar and we ended up watching Star Wars, but Bobby walked in. The first time we kissed, Cas was the one who initiated it. I was in the kitchen getting a few beers and he said we needed to talk about last night. I said sure and he just kissed me." While Dean was saying this he was smiling. He still couldn't believe it had happened. Charlie looks like it physically hurts to not squeal just a little. "Ok, done? Good." Deans more than relieved that this conversation is over.

"Want to go do something?" Charlie asks.

"I have to go back, but I will talk to you later." Cas gives Deana short kiss on the lips before he pops out. He's still smiling when Charlie asks is he wants to do something with her.

"Sure, where to?" "

Well first off, I need food. I'm making you get food also." Dean agrees to go somewhere to eat.

They end up just going down to the diner down the street, because they're too lazy to go any farther. 

"You love him," Charlie isn't asking when she tells Dean this, it's more of a statement.

He chokes on his food, "W-what?" He thinks for a minute, does he love him?

"You love him don't you, I see the way you look at him. He looks at you the same way you know."

"I don-wait he does?" He wants to deny it, but the curiosity in his voice when he asks this, gives it away. 

"Yep, so in line with an arch angel huh? Go big or go home Dean?" 

"Ha, I guess." The rest of the meal is in comfortable silence. Until they start walking back to the motel.

Deans phone starts ringing, and the screen reads Sammy. He picks up the phone, "Hey Sammy."

He can practically hear his eye roll, "Hey, I'm heading to the Roadhouse, want to meet up?" He asks Charlie if it's okay with her before answering.

"Uh yea, see you there." By the time he hangs up they are almost to the motel. 

"So, are we taking my car?"

"Well duh dumbass, do you see another car around here? I don't own a car," as she says this she's joking, but Dean can see the disappointment in her eyes. He adds a mental note to go out with her to get her a car.

They head out to the Roadhouse to me with Sam. As soon as they walk in Sam greets them as well as Ellen and Jo. "Hey guys, I got Bobby to drive over here last night. I forgot to tell you. He's in the bathroom and should be out in a few minutes." He nods his head in the direction of the restrooms.

"You staying for dinner?" Asks Jo.

"Depends on what you're having," says Dean with his eyebrows raised. 

"Does is really matter?" Ellen's voice is pure sass. Which makes them all laugh a bit.

"You got me there, ok we will stay." Says Dean with a smile on his face, "Hey an Cas join us." Charlie tries to hide her small knowing smile as he said this.

"Yea sure, the nerdy angel can join us." Says Bobby walking out of the bathroom. Ellen rolls her eyes. 

"You better have washed your hands, because you're helping me cook." She doesn't even ask Bobby but of course he helps. Although he does say a few choice words under his breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I will be writing more later.


	9. Go Big Or Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They come out of the closet, okay more like shoved but whatever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I enjoyed writing this so much, I'm going to write some more. I hope you liked reading this as much as I liked writing it. Please leave kudos!

They all decide to sit together at a booth while they are waiting for dinner to cook. They even offered countless times to help them but it's always the same answer, "I can handle this, plus you idiots couldn't cook chicken if someone hit you in the head with a cookbook." So eventually they stopped asking.

They ended up having pointless conversations and drinking beer. Dean wasn't paying much attention to any of them because he was waiting for Castiel to show up.

"No, fish don't sleep!" 

"Yes they do," Jo knows that they don't clearly, but it's fun to piss of the younger Winchester. 

"They. Do. Not."

"Whatever Sampunzel," this makes Charlie snort. 

"Hey are you ever going to get another case?" Asks Jo.

"Soon I'm hoping, this whole taking a break from hunting for a while is driving me insane." Dean doesn't add the part where it's getting tiring to hide his relationship from them if they are always together.

"That's cool, dont die," she waits a second before adding, "...again."

The brothers just roll their eyes.

"Hello Dean," they are all used to Cas only acknowledging Dean when he appears. 

"Hey Cas," he tries not to let his smile show too much. Sam moves over a bit in the booth to make room for him. He ends up sitting right across from Dean.

"Dinners ready!" Ellen calls out. They all migrate over to the group of tables put together so they can eat together. "Set the table boy," she adds to Dean. 

He complies immediately. Ellen brings out a full chicken and a big bowl of mashed potatoes out and sets them in the middle of the tables.

They wait for Dean to come back before they start eating. He sits next to Cas of course, and after a while if shoving food in his face he slows down and joins in on the conversations. Although he wasn't paying attention much, because Cas had grabbed his hand under the table.

It takes him a minute to start to focus on their words again. He squeezes Cas's hand and rejoins the conversation between Sam and Bobby. 

Cas doesn't participate much, but he listens to what people have to say. That is, until Charlie dragged him into one. She sat right next to Cas so it was easy for them tot all without having everyone hear what they were saying. Considering they were on the end.

"Are you ever going to tell them about you two?" Charlie asks hopefully.

"It doesn't bother me much who knows, I'm ready I'm just not sure he is." She nods understanding.

"I know how you feel, I've dated a few girls who were still in the closet and didn't want their family to know about us."

"I don't think that's it, I just think he's scared of what their reactions will be."

Charlie nods again, and returns to eating. 

As soon as dinner is over and they have talked for a while Ellen starts to clear the table, "I've got it Ellen," offers Dean.

"You sure you can handle that?" She asks joking but she goes to sit down and let's Dean out away the dishes.

"I will help you Dean," Cas gets up from where he was sitting to go grab a few plates to bring to the kitchen.

"You don't have to help Cas, it's ok if you want to go talk to the rest of them."

"I want to talk to you, Dean. Is that alright?"

"Of course it is," Dean grabs a plate and starts washing it. "Hey Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Come here please," Cas walks over to Dean with a curious look on his face.

When Cas is about a foot away from him he grabs him and pushes his lips against Cas's. He kisses him back with just as much passion as Dean has, "I think I'm going to tell my family," says Dean. Cas only nods against Deans forehead before kissing him again. The kitchen is closed off from the rest of them so they will be able to hear if someone walks in. 

"Can I tell you something Dean?" 

"Of course, anything Cas. Are you okay?" He asks with a worried voice.

"Yes Dean I am fine," reassures Cas. He kisses Dean again. "I love you Dean."

It takes Dean a minute to process Cas's words before he can actually say it back, "I love you Cas." Dean can feel Cas relax at his words. They have their foreheads pressed against eachother and their arms around eachother. "Maybe we should finish the dishes?" 

"I can just use my 'mojo' as you like to call it, if you want?" As he said this Dean nods his head rapidly. He never wanted to do the dishes but he wanted to do something for Ellen. 

"Please," when he looks back to the sink everything's clean and out away. "Thank you," Cas just laughs because Dean sighed in relief. 

They kiss one more time beige saying, "I love you."

"I love you too."

They walk out, Dean first then Cas. Bobby and Ellen are arguing about something and the other three just seemed amused. Dean joins the laughter and sits down with Cas by his side. Because no one can see the bottom half of them, Dean puts his hand on Cas's knee, causing him to smile and look at him.

Although it was only a second it caused Deans heart to swell. The conversations continued until it was late at night and they were all tired.

All of them ended up crashing there because they were too tired to drive back to the motel. Cas agreed to watch over them, and Bobby was reluctant at first but agreed nonetheless. 

Ellen and Jo had a separate place from the back, but there wasn't enough room for all of them so they had to share. Sam ended up being with them leaving the other three to fall asleep with Cas watching over. He'd never admit it to Cas but it made him feel safer and easier to fall asleep at night. Though, he had a feeling Cas already knew. 

The next morning Dean got up before everyone so he and Cas decided they would return the favor from last night and cook breakfast. 

Cas called out to grab Bacon and Eggs, but they already had pancake batter so  
Dan started doing that. It only took Cas about 10 minutes, and Dean had just finished making the batter. 

Cas started to cook the bacon, and Dean did the pancakes. This was strangely domestic and surprisingly it didn't bother Dean as much as it used to.

By the time they had finished with everything most of them were up except Charlie, who said, "Screw consciousness," Deans been there and understand but wakes her up anyways. 

The tables were still set up from last night so after Dean and Cas had set the table people started eating. 

Their eyes went wide at Deams homemade blueberry pancakes. They all muttered their thanks and continued eating. Jo especially enjoyed the bacon because, well, it's bacon.

Even Bobby said he enjoyed the breakfast, Cas seemed to be very happy he was able to assist Dean. "Thank you for helping me Cas." And he is very grateful Cas was there. 

They burnt enjoyed making it, there was flour everywhere in the kitchen because they ended up throwing it at eachother, and a bit of blueberry juice on the wall. Dean laughs when he realizes there is still a blueberry in his hair when he runs his finger through it.

"When were you going to tell me?" He asks with a smile on his face and the fruit between his fingers.

"Um, I was actually not planning on telling you," Cas answers with a small smirk. Dean laughs at him and throws the blue berry at him. And it hits him right in the nose.

"That was not polite," he jokes."

"Well neither was no telling me I still had a blueberry in my hair," they both have wide grins on their face. 

It seemed like only Charlie noticed it had happened, but they were still not really paying attention. She also had a grin on her face. She was happy the two idiots were together, plus it really was adorable.

Everyone had had seconds and were so full they might puke, "You guys done?" Dean asks still sitting down.

"I'm stuffed," they all muttered.

"Okay," Dean gets up and Kisses Cas before he turns to go to the kitchen. Just as he turns away from Cas he stop dead in his tracks. He turns towards the table and everyone is staring at them. They al seems surprised, except Charlie of course.

Sams eyes a a bit wide, as well as Jo's. All of their mouths are hanging open. 

"Dean did you just kiss Cas...?" 

It takes him a minute to calm down just a bit, enough to speak, "A-apparently."

"Ok," and Sam turns to Bobby and Ellen, "okay," he says a bit quieter.

Deans still freaking out as he waits for another reaction. They don't seem as taken aback as Dean thought they would be.

This interaction only lasted about a minute but Dean swore it was over an hour. Then Ellen grabs her wallet and mutters under her breath. Bobby has a slight smirk on his face as he's handed a ten dollar bill.

"So you two idgits finally got your heads out of your asses huh?" Dean has a comfused look on his face. Jo also is smirking. 

"Wait. What?"

"Well it's not like we haven't noticed how you two are. I mean come ON the eye sees is non stop, you two never seem to be looking at eachother at the same time unless it's for more we sex. Plus Dean, you haven't been moody and brooding for the last few weeks. "

"You KNEW?" 

"Of course we did, you idgit," Dean wants to laugh at himself but can't seem to. 

"Okay....okay," he grabs the rest of the silverware and plates brides looking at Cas. He seems calms and content. The little bastard. 

He's halfway done with the forks, "Dean of course we knew, I just want you to know we all accept you." Sam smiles at him.

"Thanks man."

"So how long has this been going on?"

"Almost two months."

"TWO MONTHS? And you hid it from ALL of us?" He seems genuinely suprised he didn't notice the relationship between his brother and the Angel.

"Um well, actually Charlie knew..."

"For how long?" He looks like he's about to go out of the Mitch and ounce in the red hed.

"A couple weeks.."

"You guys told her?"

"Um well no... Remember when I told you I couldn't find my shoes beige we left?" Sam nods, "well we were, uh, kissing and we forgot Charlie was home. She walked in on is and we didn't want to tell you guys yet so she kept it a secret. But the little shit asked a bunch of questions to buy her silence." 

Sam laughed at his brothers clear annoyance. "Ok, well I'm glad you two finally got over yourselves."

"Yea whatever, bitch."

"Jerk," Sam walks over to Dean and helps him finish cleaning.  
_________________________________

The Roadhouse is closed today so they end up just talking to eachother. Deans sitting on a table holding Cas's hand and talking with Ellen, and she eventually brings up how the two finally got together. 

The whole conversation is just filled with Cas sneering their questions and Dean rolling his eyes sarcastically. 

Dean only joins in when Cas starts to talk about how Dean is actually a sap, "OKAY. That's enough of that, let's go" he pulls Cas out the door and into the impala. 

"Where to Cas?"

"Close your eyes," Dean hesitates for a second before obliging. Them Cas presses two fingers against his forehead. Dean smells the ocean before he sees it.

"Cas, are you serious," he's dumbstruck by the view. They are on top of a cliff overlooking the ocean. The waves are rolling in, and it's the perfect temperature considering its the middle of the afternoon. 

"I wanted to," he grabs deans hand and drags him down the mountain. After running for a bit they have to slow down so Dean can catch his breathe. They start to walk down the semi steep mountain taking in the scenery. 

When they reach the bottom it's almost sunset, Cas brings him to the white sand but stops right before. "Take off your shoes." Cas looks at Dean who gives Cas a confused look, "please."

Dean takes off his boots and socks and follows Cas to the water. The sand is cool against his feet. He can't wipe the smile off of his face when Cas brings him over to the waves. 

Cas smiles at him before stepping into the water. It's warm his smile grows wider, which he dint think was possible. "How did you find this place?" He realized it's closed off from anywhere, no houses, no people, no nothing. Everything is quiet except the soft breeze and the sound of the tide. 

"I was looking fkr somewhere to think and I found the cave runt over there," he says pointing over to a small cave about 100 yards away. 

"Thank you for bringing me here Cas." He leans over and kisses him softly. "I love you."

"I love you too Dean."

After being in the water for a while their pants are soaked from splashing eachother. They go to sit on the sand next to eachother.

"I'm glad they took it well, I was scared they would freak out. But I guess they already knew," said Dean laughin a bit. 

"Yes, they did seem quite amused at your reaction though." Cas smiled. 

"Cas thank you," he looks him in his eyes, "for everything."

"Don't thank me for anything Dean."

Cas pulls Dean by the hand and kisses him, "I love you Cas."

"I love you to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave kudos!


End file.
